conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Constitution of Qatif
The Constitution of the Islamic Arab Republic of Qatif ( : دستور الجمهورية العربية الإسلامية القطيف) is the of Qatif. Functioning as the countries it is defines Qatif as an , . The Constitution was written by the Constitutional Committee in 1972 following the announcement of an Arab Republic. It was the second constitution (although between 1961-72 the constitution was suspended) and has been amended numerous times. It was formally adopted on the 18th June 1972. Text Preamble We, the men and women of the '''Islamic Arab Republic of Qatif', unified by our Arab and Muslim heritage, our struggle against imperialists and Zionists, our fraternity, justice and peace, our pre-eminent place in the Arab world, and our commitment to republicanism, socialism, and Ba'athism, hear by do lay down the principles of equality, freedom, and Arab Unity; only through our commitment to the ideals of the Ba'athist Revolution shall we continue to prosper as a nation, as a united people, and as part of a wider international community whom we shall work together for the goals of peace and brotherhood; as such we do humbly declare and adopt this Constitution.'' Chapter I: Political Fundamentals and Structure Article I The Islamic Arab Republic of Qatif is a unitary, fully sovereign, socialist, Islamic and democratic republic ruled by law and indivisible with full control over its territory. Qatif is a commonwealth whose policies are aimed to bring about the welfare of its citizens and to the wider Arab homeland, whom Qatif is a key part of, as well as further the Ba'athist Revolution. Article II Qatif is a republic, and thus the people and the people alone hold the power in Qatif through elected, representative bodies. Thus the people of Qatif hold sovereignty, meaning people, organisations and foreign powers who wish to curb this sovereignty have no right to do so. Article III The capital of Qatif is Qatif City. Article IV The official state language of Qatif is Arabic. Citizens of Qatif have the right to speak their own native languages. Article V Qatif shall have a directly elected president, who will serve alongside a separately elected legislature and appoint a prime minister from that legislature who will form an executive government. A separate judiciary will also be established. Article VI The Constitution serves as the supreme law of the state. As such all citizens of Qatif are subject to the constitution and the rights it gives. Elected representatives and servants of the state must obey and adhere to the constitution, with laws that do not adhere to the constitution being void by default. In return all citizens shall obey the laws of state (unless they are unconstitutional) and the state will hold responsibility over its citizens. Article VII The flag of Qatif shall be horizontal and rectangular with its height equalling a four seventh's of its height. It should have three bands of equal length with the topmost band being red, the middle most band white and bottom most band red. Across the red and black bands the Takbir shall be repeated in Kufic script 22 times overall. The Qatfi coat of arms with gold detailing rather then red and black shall be in the centre of the white band. The flag will serve as the state flag of Qatif. Category:Documents Category:Qatif